With the development of display technology, the requirement for the resolution of a display apparatus is increasing. However, in the process of manufacturing a display panel, because of the limitation by factors such as the cost of exposure apparatus and design specifications of mask plate and the like, improving precision and resolution of exposure process is very difficult and usually spend a huge cost of development and manufacture.